It has heretofore been known to improve oral hygiene by applying to teeth certain dentifrice compositions containing strontium disodium ethylinediamine tetraacetate such as for example as disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,699,221 and 3,988,434. In said patents it is disclosed that the strontium disodium ethylenediamine tetraacetate can be formed in situ but in each instance said product is formed by the use of strontium chloride as the reactant. However, while the desired reaction product is obtained the reaction also leads to the formation of by-products that leave the resulting dentifrice composition unacceptably salty and metallic tasting.